Há muito muito tempo numa galáxia muito muito distante
by Jimmy Rin
Summary: Presente de aniversário para Anamateia. Kai Hiwatari gosta de STAR WARS, mas...porquê?


Essa era a verdade, a que se destacava nas manchetes de todo o jornal, desportivo ou não. Kai Hiwatari, o frio, não dado a emoções Hiwatari, se tinha pronunciado. Era verdade, aparentemente o homem não era só um bloco de gelo, sem emoções além do ódio interno, ele também tinha gostos.

Viera como uma surpresa não só para os leitores de todos esses jornais, mexeriqueiros sem vida própria, mas também para os seus amigos. Claro, eles sabiam que ele não era totalmente sem emoção, a faceta séria de Kai fraquejara de vez em quando, e eles conseguiam ver que ele era alguém até decente. Treinos ridiculamente longos e intensos ou não, para não mencionar as vezes em que ele se sacrificara, internamente ou externamente, para os ajudar. Mas nem eles acreditavam quando leram a noticia. Seria o mesmo Kai que lhes dissera para parar de verem filmes, fossem eles comédias de partir o coco a rir, ou filmes de os meterem a dormir com a luz acesa, tão assustadores eram, o que fora descoberto a ver o filme?

E claro, esses filmes eram clássicos, antecedentes de história horríveis ou não, mas ninguém esperava Kai, esse Kai que parecia odiar diversão se não viesse, muito como Ray, na mão de uma bonita mulher e uma bebida alcoólica, que esse Kai visse esses filmes.

Ele tinha-lhes dito que não gostava de filmes, mas isso provara-se uma mentira, que mais teria o seu mentor dito? Eles não tinham a certeza, especialmente porque o seu gosto cinemático não era importante.

Era caso para dizer "Isso é impossível, não pode ser verdade!" e gritar um estendido "NOOOOOOOOOO" e não só porque era uma referência ao filme que Kai Hiwatari tinha sido apanhado a ver. Teria ele gostado da cena da princesa de biquíni? Agora uma mulher idosa? Teria ele gostado das cenas de luta de sabres, ou do "pew pew" das pistolas? O que fazia Kai Hiwatari, playboy milionário e estrela desportiva, gostar tanto de um longo longo tempo atrás numa galáxia muito muito distante?

Ninguém percebia isso, e era o que intrigava os seus amigos ex BladeBreakers. Fazia anos que esses filmes tinham sido libertados para o mundo. E se Kai Hiwatari fora apanhado por um tabloide com um dvd do episódio 4, alguma explicação tinha que haver, ele não podia ser só um mentiroso, pois não?

Os seus amigos incomodaram-no vez e vez sem conta, a tentarem-no quebrar, para ele lhes contar. Nenhum contava com a paciência infinita de Kai para "Idiotices", nem com a maneira como ele sofrera muito pior, às mãos de outros, que ser incomodado por aqueles que considerava amigos, apenas por quererem saber porque ele gostava de **Star Wars**.

Claro que todos já tinham visto o filme, e era um excelente filme, não havia dúvida disso, e as sequelas então melhoravam cada aspeto (apesar de haver quem preferisse o quarto filme), mas Kai? O mesmo Kai que dissera que achava **2001 Uma Odisseia no Espaço** mal dirigido, e **Citizen Kane** um monte de fezes de animais? Os amigos pensavam que ele não tinha gosto para o cinema. Porque seria então que **Star Wars** era a exceção? E estaria ele embaraçado demais para lhes contar?

Um outro plano tinha que se formar, Kai aguentava bem a sua bebida, portanto não o podiam embebedar, e ele não parecia querer contar-lhes. Hilary recusava usar seus "Charmes femininos" como Tyson lhes chamara para obter a informação, o que era uma chatice para Tyson (que ainda recebera uma estalada na cara por sugerir sequer métodos tão vis). Mas havia ainda uma maneira de eles obterem a informação. Uma aposta. Tyson era ou não um ex campeão do mundo? Se ele jogasse contra Kai e o vencesse...então a informação seria ganha.

Kai aceitou, apesar de não jogar fazia anos, ele ainda era fugaz com um pião pelo que o seu lançamento voou alto e rápido. Atingindo o pião de Tyson ele mandou Dranzer atacar. Estava determinado a não perder, até porque a razão para não gostar de falar de **Star Wars** era pessoal. Os piões embatiam um contra o outro, o dragoon de Tyson a receber uma série de golpes da fénix de Kai.

Tyson estava em sarilhos, e ele tinha noção disso. Apesar de ter um ataque e equilíbrio forte, a defesa de Tyson fraquejava, à medida que ele recebia golpe após golpe.

Não era possível para Tyson vencer um Kai sem intenção de perder, apesar dos seus gritos. Ele dizia que não era preciso provar nada, que só queria a razão, e a cada pedido, Kai usava mais do seu poder. Rajadas de vento eram lançadas à medida que os dois piões giravam com força suficiente para lançar pedrinhas e pedregulhos, transformando-os em pó.

Com um golpe final o pião de Kai lançou o pião de Tyson ao ar, onde este foi puxado pela gravidade, em direção ao chão, caindo. Kai tinha vencido.

Pegando no seu pião e virando-se, Kai deu um risinho de troça a Tyson, que correu para o apanhar. Kai podia ter-se desviado facilmente, ou usado o balanço do realmente gordo garoto para o lançar ao chão, mas não havia necessidade para isso. Tinha ganho, o seu ponto estava provado.

Tyson agarrou-o pelo ombro e virou-o, olhando-o nos olhos e perguntando-lhe a questão.

"Porquê?" – Ele existiu. Gostaria muito de saber a razão.

Kai tentou suspirar, irritado, mas parecia que Tyson não o ia largar enquanto respondesse. Era justamente o que ele temera, mas tinha pensado que Tyson honraria o acordo e não o faria responder. Sem essa sorte, ele aproximou-se do seu ouvido e suspirou-lhe.

\- Sabes porque é que eu gosto desses filmes?" – Ele levantou o tom de voz uns 100 decibeis, a sua irritação demonstrando-se. – Sabes?

Tyson recuou, inseguro de si mesmo, não, não sabia, mas tal reacção...

\- A jornada do herói! – E vendo que Tyson não sabia o que raio uma jornada de herói era, ele suspirou e respondeu-lhe. – Começa como uma pessoa comum ou sem nada, perde-se tudo e ajuda-se a salvar o mundo, consegue-se adoração, consegue-se amor, consegue-se felicidade!

A boca de Tyson estava agora aberta. O ataque de raiva de Kai parecia ter agora terminado.

\- Consegues ver porque isso me soaria apelativo?

Tyson acenou, percebendo mais uma vez porque Kai era tão complexo.


End file.
